Three Gifts
by Artemis and Hestia
Summary: It's Tenten's birthday and Neji wants to give her three gifts for being ripped off of presents from previous birthdays. NejiTen


**Artemis: Guess what! It's my birthday!**

**Hestia: Duh! That's why I'm publishing this fic for you. Hopefully you do the same thing for me on my birthday.**

**Artemis: I'm turning _ _!**

**Hestia: In case if any of you guys were wondering this is a joint account. We both have our own separate accounts which you can view on our profile. I'm actually younger than Artemis by ten days…*sweat drop* That makes her already big ego even bigger.**

**Artemis: Hey!**

**Hestia: Well, I hope you guys can review because Artemis would really love it. Just give me suggestions about how to write more romance…I stink at that…Well, at least Artemis does too! ****Just please review. Reviews would be a great present for the birthday girl. We don't mind flames really, it's good to get some suggestions on how to write better.**

**Pairings: NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing on here would I now?**

* * *

Tenten woke up to a blaring alarm clock. Stupid Gai and his training, she thought. Well, at least she trained with Neji everyday. It was much better than training with Gai. He was crazy! Tenten put her hair up in her two signature buns. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of dating Neji. They had just recently started going out after Jei had finally asked him out. For years Tenten had like him but Neji was obsessed about fate, Main House, and Branch House. Tenten secretly thanked the blond haired ninja for changing Neji.

Tenten walked over to their training ground. Neji was already there meditating peacefully. Tenten knew better than to disturb him. Besides, Neji already recognized her familiar chakra flare. Neji's eyes suddenly opened. She wondered why he opened his eyes so early. Neji handed her a kunai with Neji x Tenten inscribed on the back. It was a beautiful thing. Razor sharp. It gleamed in the sunlight. Happiness filled her heart. It was a simple gift but the thought counted. "Thanks Neji!" She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tenten immediately put her arms back and blushed. Was it her imagination or was Neji blushing too? "But why are you giving this to me?" she asked. "It's not my birthday."

Neji smirked. Did Tenten really forget that it was her birthday? That was a first. "Today _is_ your birthday," he told her.

"…" Tenten sweat dropped. "Oh, how did I forget?"

"Well I'm giving you three presents this year," Neji informed her, "Considering that you get a green spandex suit and orange leg warmers every year from Gai and Lee."

"I remember!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Tenten's head. "D*** I forgot to plan a party this year! What am I going to do? Sakura and Ino will kill me for no reason."

Neji smirked again. "I already planned one for you." He guessed that because for the past week Tenten hadn't even talked about a party.

"You're a life saver Neji!" Tenten, once again, hugged Neji but quickly withdrew.

Suddenly, Lee and Gai came. "What a youthful day it is!" Lee announced.

"For it is none other but our Little Flower's birthday!" Gai gave his "good guy" pose. Arm forward, thumb up, and sparkling smile. Neji and Tenten both sweat dropped at the same moment.

"They just have to do _this_," Tenten murmured.

"This is such a youthful day!" Gai started sobbing.

Lee started sobbing too. "And she even came to training on time. How youthful!" Lee blew his nose into a tissue that wasn't there a second ago.

"She must want to train more! To become a better ninja! That is very youthful of you Tenten!"

"Actually," Tenten began. "I forgot it was my birthday until Neji gave me a present."

"What!" Gai shrieked as he pulled his hair. "Forgot you birthday! How unyouthful!"

"I won't be out done by you Neji!" Lee gave Neji his "good guy" pose. "I will give Tenten a much better present!" he declared.

"What is it?" Neji asked saracastically, smirking at Lee's stupidity. "A green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, and some leg weights?"

"How could you Neji!" Lee began crying again. "That is so unyouthful of you! Telling the birthday girl what she will get!" Lee blew his nose again.

"…Hn," Neji crossed his arms.

"Come on my youthful student," Gai told Lee. "Let us run 1,000 laps around Konoha!"

"How about 2,000?"

"3,000!"

"4,000!"

"5,000!"

"Yes Gai-sensei. We shall run 5,000 laps!" Lee saluted Gai right before they ran off leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

"Those two will never mature," Tenten told Neji while shaking her head.

"Hn,"

"So, when's the party?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"Now, I guess," Neji told her.

o o

.

Tenten and Neji went to Tenten's house. Everyone was still busy preparing. Luckily, Tenten and Neji took awhile getting to her house. Neji purposely took several long, unnecessary detours so what should of taken them ten minutes took two hours and ten minutes. "Neji, I still don't understand why we needed to take so long," Tenten told Neji.

"Happy birthday Tenten!" Everyone shouted.

Tenten looked around in amazement. On the table were assortments of foods. Chips, ice cream, ramen. You name it. Underneath the table were a pile of presents. "This is amazing," Tenten breathed.

"I-it was n-nothing T-tenen-chan," Hinata nervously played with her index fingers and thumbs.

"When are we going to open the presents?" Naruto asked.

Sakura punched him and sent him flying across the room. "This is Tenten's birthday you baka! You aren't going to get anything!" Naruto rubbed his red cheek.

"I'll open them now," Tenten announced. "After all I'm dying to know what they are."

"Yay!" Naruto got up. "Present time!" He ran like a two year old on Christmas morning.

Tenten picked up the first package, wrapped in orange. With the messiest handwriting ever was scrawled Team Kakashi. She teared open the wrapping to see the Icha Icha books. "Um…"

"They're for you and Neji," Kakashi explained.

"Hn," Neji well hned.

Tenten made a mental note to just give Kakashit the book for his birthday. Tenten opened the next package to find it was from Team Asuma and Temari. It was a dress somewhat similar to Ino's except black. Tenten wondered how her friends came up with these things sometimes. The third present was Team Kurneai. It was some medicine that Hinata made herself. The next was Gai's and lee's present. Green spandex suit, orange legwarmers, and leg weights. They gave that to her every year. She waited for Lee and Gai to finished enthusiastically telling her about the powers of youth. Tenten counted 101 youths in their little speech. Tenten rolled her eyes again. Neji gave her his second present. Two pretty brown ribbons for her buns. Tenten made sure she would wear them tomorrow. Soon the birthday girl and her boyfriend were alon in the room. Neji took this opportunity to give Tenten his third gift. Before Tenten knew it, their lips were a centimeter apart. Neji was about to close that that distance until…

"Cake time!" Naruto shouted as he brought in the cake. Neji and Tenten immediately jumped a foot back and acted as if nothing happened. "Did I interrupt something?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Hn," Neji crossed his arms.

Tenten happily blew out the candles and they all started to eat the cake. It was delicious. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven," Temari announced when everyone finished eating.

"Birthday girl goes first!" Ino shouted as she dragged both Tenten and Neji into one of Tenten's wardrobes.

"Great," Neji sighed, "I have to spend seven minutes in a wardrobe."

"What?" Tenten asked in mock surprise. "You don't want to spend seven minutes with me?"

Neji gave her no response. After awhile Tenten somehow found herself an inch from Neji's lips. Neji (once again) was about to close the distance when the door opened. Both immediately backed up and that resulted in a lot of painful elbows. To get her revenge Tenten shoved the two closest people to her, Naruto and Sakura (much to Naruto's delight). Sakura looked p*ssed. Next went Shikamaru and Temari. You could hear the moaning. Everyone mentally shuddered with what they would probably find in her wardrobe. Next and evil Naruto shoved a surprised Gaara (who just arrived because Temari forced him to "socialize" more) with Hinata. Gaara promptly destroyed her wardrobe and used his transportation jutsu to leave. Hinata, the kind, caring girl she was, left to find out what was wrong.

"You owed me 500 bucks," Tenten snarled to Naruto.

"What?" the orange-suited ninja asked in surprise. "But it was Gaara who destroyed the wardrobe," Naruto whined.

"You were the one who shoved Gaara in there," Neji pointed out.

"Fine," Naruto took out his wallet and went into his special RESERVE FOR RAMEN part of his wallet and handed five one hundred dollar bills to her. Soon, everyone left except for Neji. Tenten went outside to give Neji a good-bye. "You haven't given me my third present yet," She reminded him.

That's what I'm going to give you now, Neji thought. "Hn," was what Neji really said out loud. Neji leaned in towards Tenten. For the third time that day their lips were an inch apart. Neji quickly closed that distance. It was everything he imagined it would be. Her lips were soft and she smelled…enticing. Tenten was enjoying the moment but also freaking out. Neji just kissed me? Was the only thought going on in her head this moment. Neji quickly broke the short, sweet moment between them.

"Wait, you still didn't give me the Neji Hyuga!" Tenten shouted.

"That was your third gift," Neji chuckled silently to himself as he walked back home.

The End


End file.
